


Reassurance

by Thiccake



Category: American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiccake/pseuds/Thiccake
Summary: Lana wakes in the night after a nightmare to find that her girlfriend has vanished. But what she thinks isn't all that it seems.





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I actually finished, I'm such a procrastinator lol, hope you enjoy this lil' fluff.

It seemed like the memories of Briarcliff were behind her, the memories of bloody face were being replaced by someone else, Mary Eunice. The girl's smile would make Lana's day, the way she rambled on about things that made her happy; Lana could listen to it for hours. The way she got embarrassed when she realized she had been talking for so long made Lana chuckle. When Lana and Mary had escaped the asylum, they vowed that every day, they would try and make a new, happy memory to replace the old twisted memories that would haunt them at night.

Lana snuck into the bedroom, the figure of a sleeping Mary was curled up in bed. She had gone to bed early that night whilst Lana had finished cleaning the house. The brunette undressed and pulled out a pale, lavender nightgown from the wardrobe, it was Mary's, she raised it to her face and inhaled her sweet floral scents. Lana slipped it on and quietly shuffled into bed, she admired Mary Eunice's face. The way she softly purred as she slept, her chest calmly expanding and relaxing; protected by a thin jumper. She brushed the stray hairs from the sleeping girl's forehead and gently kissed it, "I love you Mary" Lana mumbled and took her partner's hand. Lana was exhausted, after only a few minutes of resting she fell into a deep sleep. 

Dark clouds surrounded her, warped images of people screaming flooded into her mind. She was assaulted by images of the cracked stony walls of the old asylum and the sterile doctors that handled her while she drowned in her own lust. Thredson climbed on top of her, the only thing she could see was his repulsive face as she writhed in the sheets, screaming until her head buzzed.

Lana awoke, waves of fear and confusion washed over her as adrenaline coursed through her veins. She gripped the sheets so hard her knuckles turned white, and she was physically shaking from the shock. She reached over to touch her girlfriend and make sure that she wasn’t still stuck in that horrific place.  
Mary Eunice wasn’t there, the place where she lay was still warm. Lana began to panic, she scrabbled at the sheets in a desperate attempt to wake her. She began to tear up, thinking that the only thing she loved had been taken away from her. Where was she? Had she been taken by somebody? Bloody face? “That’s not possible, I shot the bastard” Lana rationalized. 

She heard noise coming from downstairs, Lana’s stomach dropped. Somebody was in the house and Mary was missing. She gathered the courage to investigate, she needed to find her girl. Lana pulled herself from the warm resting place and tiptoed across the room, still shaking, she grasped the banister. Her fingers closed tight as she creeped down the stairs, one by one, her heart pounding.

“Shhh, you’re gonna wake Lana” a soft voice uttered from the kitchen. Lana’s eyes widened, it was the voice of her love, her dear Mary. She skittered down the stairs, desperate to see her pretty face and her beautiful blue, doe-like eyes again. 

“Mary?” Lana choked with tears, her cheeks were red and she was still panting. “Oh Lana” Mary cooed and wrapped her arms around the shorter woman. “What happened?” she rubbed small circles into the brunette’s back. Lana clung to the girl like a child, sobbing. “I- I had a dream and there was, Thredson and it was, I-” another wave of emotions hit Lana like a brick wall as she cried hard into the former nun’s shoulder. Mary broke the hug to look into her lover’s eyes “Listen to me, Thredson is dead, he can’t hurt you anymore” Mary gazed into Lana’s warm, chocolate coloured eyes and reassured her, “I’m here, and I’m never going to leave you, I love you”. Lana’s breath slowed to a normal pace, coerced by the blonde’s determined face. “I love you more” She whispered.

A small mew broke the silence, “What was that?” Lana asked, still a little tense. A tiny grey kitten rubbed itself on her legs. “Well, I can’t keep her a secret for any longer” A delighted Mary exclaimed. She bent down to pick the little thing up, her blonde curls falling before her and displayed the kitten to Lana. 

“This is Dahlia” Mary expressed proudly. The tiny creature purred and nuzzled into Mary’s chest as she held it close. “She woke me up during the night, I was trying to keep her a secret until the morning.” Mary beamed and detached the little kitten from her jumper.

“Want to hold her?” Lana was in awe, it was the sweetest thing she had ever witnessed, she took little Dahlia and held her close, she felt the vibration of the purrs deep in her chest as her fingers softly caressed the top of her head.

“I thought she would be good for the both of us”, the taller woman uttered.

“She’s perfect” Lana replied. She planted a soft kiss on Mary’s lips and they both stood close, staring at the little grey bundle in Lana’s arms.


End file.
